


It's where you came from

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Comfort, Death, Depression, Fluff, Grief, M/M, Sadness, console
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys comes home to a very distraught and upset Vaughn who's been suffering in silence over a phone call for the past hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's where you came from

Rhys swung the brown leathered bag over his left shoulder and pressed his thumb against the rubbery button on his car keys. He glanced over to the left only to see Vaughn's car parked beside his, his friend was home already. The car's lights flutter and a locking sound becomes present. Rhys begins to walk to the apartment block. 

With a few quick prods of his finger Rhys inputted the security code. Allowing him access to the apartments, he twists the dirty handle and pulls. The door granted him easy access to the complex. 

Rhys' grey pointed boots clicked against the wooden flooring. He began to stroll towards the stairs. His navy blue jacket hanging loosely on his forearm as he carried it up the stairs. Light blue shirt sleeves rolled to the elbows and tucked into his black pants, showing off the brown leather belt. 

His long fingers stroked against the shiny bannister as he travelled upwards towards the small apartment. Rhys lived with his best friend, or perhaps they were more than best friends? Their relationship wasn't exactly defined, they'd never admit to wanting to be more than friends in public. Although they were most definitely more than friends.

Rhys took a deep breath as he stood outside of number '16', their apartment. He rested his auburn hair against the wood grain, ready to listen to Vaughn's hums as he scooted around the kitchen on his socks as he made dinner. 

But no sound was to be heard. Rhys raises an eyebrow before grabbing the handle and pushing the door with his shoulder. 

The furniture inside the apartment was widely spread out. A few geeky sci-fi posters were hung up on the cream coloured walls. A chocolate coloured couch was situated in the middle of the room. The entire apartment had the musty smell of burnt popcorn from last night's movie session. Rhys had stupidly put the popcorn in the microwave for a little too long.

Vaughn would usually get home from work little over an hour before Rhys. But it was fair enough since Vaughn had to leave an hour earlier than Rhys. 

"Vaughn?" Rhys let out a little call to see where his friend could possibly be. It was around this time when Rhys broke through the yawning door that Vaughn would be on his air guitar solo in the kitchen. Rhys' bag slid off of his shoulder and dropped his jacket onto the wooden flooring, he kicked off his shoes and peaked his head around the kitchen doorway. 

Vaughn wasn't there and the oven wasn't even on. This was odd. 

Rhys' eyebrows furrowed as he swung around the doorway, stripy socks sliding on the glossy wood below. He walked towards the couch only to see a hunched over Vaughn sat still, head bowed. 

"Bro? What's wrong?" Rhys quickly made his way to the couch, making sure to quickly place his bony fingers onto Vaughn's shoulder. 

The smaller of the two males lifts up his head. Red eyes were just about seen through the green tint of his glasses. Tears had streamed down his face to their imminent destination of the pointed facial hair. A faded crimson red face as a result of his gasping breaths. The man meets eyes with his roommate. 

"Vaughn what happened? Was it something at work?" 

"My Mom called." Vaughn croaks, struggling for words. He had told himself before Rhys had come through the door that he wouldn't give in. He didn't want to bring his friend into his depression, but he just couldn't compose himself quickly enough before Rhys came through the door from work. 

He didn't want to let Rhys inside his feelings. Not this time. It wasn't fair. But the desperation and concern in his friend's eyes made Vaughn change his mind relatively quickly. Vaughn needed his friend by his side at all times right now. 

"W-what did she..." Rhys squeezed Vaughn's shoulder a little more, tearing up slightly as the possibilities of sadness flooded his mind. Invading and overtaking his usual thoughts.

"My dad...he had a heart attack and...and..." Vaughn couldn't finish his blubbered sentence as his bottom lip trembled. Rhys threw his arms around his counterpart almost immediately knowing exactly what events had occurred. 

Vaughn began to weep into the taller man's chest. Even Rhys' eyes now looked as if they were made of glass as the dull light reflected off of them. He stared at the poster on the other side of the room as he rested his chin against the top of Vaughn's fluffy hair and sighed.

"Vaughn I'm so...I'm so sorry." Rhys coughs out whilst listening to the shuddered weeps of Vaughn's cries. Even Rhys' arms were moving slightly after every vibration of breath coming from Vaughn's lungs.

Rhys knew his best friend had an amazing relationship with his father when he was young. The stories Rhys had been told, the pep talks that Vaughn had passed onto Rhys and not to forget the vast knowledge Vaughn had gained from the man. 

Vaughn was distraught about the whole ordeal. He hadn't managed to visit his parents for a good year or so. The last time he'd seen his father was at Christmas near a full 2 years ago. What had happened was all so sudden and out of the blue, nothing but shock was trembling across the entire family. He couldn't afford to visit his parents often, travelling to a college on the other side of the country a few years ago and deciding to stay was his worst decision he'd ever made right now. 

"Does that mean we're going to Kentucky?" Rhys suddenly pipes up as he comforts Vaughn in his arms. The man in glasses still had his cheek pressed against Rhys' chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart as he sniffed. 

Vaughn blinked out a few more tears, there was no way in hell he could ever afford to go to the funeral. Vaughn had just paid out a few hundred dollars for urgent plumbing repairs inside the apartment. 

"We can't go to Kentucky Rhys." Vaughn replied in a dull voice, studying the darker patch of fabric on Rhys' shirt that he'd soaked in tears.

"I'll drive you. I'm going to get you there whatever happens." Rhys strokes the back of Vaughn's hair downwards at the back. It felt so soft between Rhys' fingers. 

Vaughn took his head off of Rhys' chest just to take a look at his glassy mismatched eyes. The smaller of the two partners was burning up from stress and warm heavy breaths reflecting against Rhys' shirt onto his face. 

"It's like a 38 hour drive." Vaughn looks downwards once more, only to have either side of his jaw grabbed by Rhys who pulled his friends head upwards to meet eyes once more. 

"I'm getting you to Kentucky." 

"Rhys you ca-"

"I'm getting you to Kentucky." 

"But."

"I'm. Getting. You. To. Kentucky." Rhys repeats for last time, but on this occasion he says it ever so slowly. Maintaining the grip of his palms on the sides of Vaughn's face. 

Rhys had frustration in his tone. There was no way he would let his best friend miss this important event. It would mean everything for Vaughn to be able to attend. Rhys knew Vaughn well and if he didn't go the guilt would slowly consume him from the inside. 

"You don't have t-" Before Vaughn could even finish spilling his gurgled words Rhys pipes up once more. 

"No bro. I want to. I won't let you miss this." Rhys' soft thumbs reach over Vaughn's cheek and push his glasses up slightly. Just enough room for the thumb to wipe away a warm tear. 

Rhys leans forward just a little bit more, allowing himself to press his forehead against Vaughn's sweaty skin. However something about it was inviting, the sense of comfort for the both of them. 

Rhys runs his long index finger down the side Vaughn's face down to his chin where the small goatee sat neatly. He pushes upwards before tilting his head and planting a gentle kiss on Vaughn's slightly parted lips. 

The younger yet taller male slowly backs away, wanting the small kiss to be nothing more in the time of grief. Rhys returns his hands to their original position at the side of Vaughn's face, making sure to lock their eyes on eachother. 

"I love you Vaughn. So if I say we're going to Kentucky, we're going to Kentucky at whatever cost." Rhys repeats the solid words once again with a sympathetic smile plastered on his face. Vaughn takes a deep breath inwards and sniffs.

"I love you too Rhys."


End file.
